The Spartans of Chaos
by bearythescary
Summary: Percy Jackson was a hero and admired by many. His life was amazing and everything was perfect until, it was ripped away from him in an instant. Join Percy through his journey to rise from the ashes and become one of the most powerful beings in the universe. (formerly called the warriors of chaos.)
1. How it all began

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I didn't write the Percy Jackson series "sob"

This is my first fanfiction so don't judge to harshly.

**Percy POV**

My name is Omega, but I used to be known as Percy Jackson. Yeah, Percy Jackson hero of Olympus, bane of titans and giants, etc. That used to be me, now I am omega, heir to the universe, son of chaos, commander of the chaos army. What happened you ask well it all started it all started on July 1 2014 when Nico, Annabeth, and I were at the beach laughing and joking around …just us three. It was after the second giant war, and we saved the world _again_. Everything was back to normal... well, as normal as you can get while being a demigod. It was always the same wake up, see friends, train new campers crossing the line with a monster behind them, and me jumping in to save the new kid. Finally, teaching the kid that he is a demigod, eating, and going to sleep was the usual deal. For me, everything was perfect and so as usual, everything was about to turn for the worse. When it was evening, Annabeth and I walked back to our cabins while Nico Shadow traveled to the underworld. Annabeth was about to part when I said "Don't I get a goodnight kiss wise girl?" she giggled and said "of course, Seaweed Brain" walked forward and kissed me gently for about a minute or so and then left without another word. I sat there trying to remember my name until a scream pierced the air. I grabbed my pen and sprinted forward hoping to get there before the kid got killed. I saw a kid about 16 sprint forward screaming like a little girl with a Hydra running after him. At that moment and couldn't blame the kid for screaming, I destroyed this monster once and it was extremely powerful. It even attacked us before we could eat our powdered donuts (_so rude_ I thought). While running forward, I racked my brain on how to kill it. Until I came up with an idea and told the kid to run behind me while I took care of the monster. I jumped forward and cut off his head. Now hold on, I know what you're thinking. Wait Percy! If you do that, it will grow two heads. But don't worry; I thought of that as quickly as I could so I stabbed the neck to hopefully destroy its ability to regenerate its heads. As I waited expecting my plan not to work, no heads grew. I almost squealed in excitement knowing how fast I was going to kill it. Without hesitation, I quickly summoned a blade of water to cut the rest of the heads while I simultaneously stabbed each and every neck. As I rested for a few minutes, I heard the cantering of hooves and saw Chiron and the hill toward me and the boy. For the first time, I saw the boy clearly and he had sandy sun bleached hair and sea-green eyes. He was quite fat and looked like a baby sumo wrestler. He looked at me with an arrogant smirk and quickly faced Chiron and said, "That guy was standing on the hill laughing at me while I tried to fight that monster." I quickly turned on him and with a deadly calm voice; I said, "Excuse me." While giving him my best wolf stare, he winced at me in fear while I internally grinned at myself. He struggled to regain his composure under my look, but quickly restated that I did nothing except watch and laugh while he fought monsters. I struggled to keep my anger in check, but I managed to say "I if recall correctly, you were hiding in that tree while I was dealing with the Hydra". The boy smirked and said, "Please all you did was watch but when I killed that thing you shoved me out of the way to take all the credit". I looked into the crowd of demigods to see if anyone had believed him, but all I saw were looks of disgust and hatred. I felt sorry for the kid until I realized that those looks of hatred were directed at me. I looked out to see if anyone supported me, yet even my closest friends looked at me with hatred. Annabeth showed and I was sure she heard me and would defend me, but when I found she even looked at me in a mix of shock and contempt as if she thought she knew me and I revealed my true colors. Chiron stepped forward and I hoped my teacher would defend me, but heard something that I thought that I would never hear from Chiron. He saw me and in front of everyone, he said, "I am disgusted in you, Percy. I truly thought you were a hero, yet you turned your back when a new camper needed you. You should be ashamed." and with that, he turned and left to go take care of the new boy. I saw a couple Aphrodite girls walk up to the boy and ask what his name was; he looked at the girls and said, "My name is Marcus Johnson." And with that, I walked away filled with sadness and betrayal.


	2. For all that i have done

**Hello, beautiful people I missed all your sexy faces. Thanks you for reading my story and I hoped you all liked it. I may or may not update everyday cuz of school and everything. Review, follow, and favorite. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and his series**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV**

I woke to the smell of the sea in my cabin and Katie Gardner banging on my cabin door. I opened the door and said "Hi" and "Ow". You're probably wondering why I said "Ow". Well, that was because Katie slapped me in the face and started screaming at me for messing up her garden. I stood there trying to protect myself from her flailing arms until she would calm down. Once she took a deep breath and was preparing to beat the crap out of me for another hour, I stopped her and asked her what she was talking about. She dragged me over to the Demeter cabin and behind it was a garden filled with flowers and plants of all kinds. When I was dragged into the garden, everything was overturned and wrecked. I wondered who would do such a thing. Because last time, Travis Stool had ruined her garden and he was gone for a month while being attacked by evil daises. I had asked, "Why do you think I did this? I had just woken up like five minutes ago". Katie answers with the exact answer that I was hoping not to hear "Marcus told me he saw you messing up my stuff". I was about to interrupt but she was on a roll "you're just like every- so- called hero. You do a few quests and suddenly, you're better than everyone else". Then, she said one thing that hurt me the most. You're not a hero. You're just a wannabe Marcus". She ran into her cabin laughing at my hurt expression, as if that whole conversation was just to make me feel bad. Later, I returned to my cabin to find it covered in black sticky tar. I found a note stuck to the door with a knife and on it that said

_Dear Aquaman,_

_You are the worst hero and friend in existence. I can't believe you ratted us out for putting a tarantula in the Athena cabin. You are selfish and greedy. If you want to learn how to be a hero, start taking notes on Marcus. Remember Percy never mess with the Stolls._

_Never Sincerely,_

_Stolls_

The rest of the day, my best friends came up to me and accused me all the while saying that I wasn't a hero or their friend. I decided to leave to my parent's apartment and stayed there for a while. Then, I went to the big house to ask Chiron if I could go home. The door opened with Chiron in the doorway. "Yes child. Oh, it's you Percy. What do you want?" he asked irritatingly. "I was wondering if I could visit my mom." I said. Chiron responded in the same irritated tone "Yes, yes Percy but remember when you get back, you have to do the dishes for a month". I left without saying anything else. I went to go pack up in my cabin and ask Argus if he could drive me into the city. Argus dropped me off at my mother's apartment when I saw flames coming from the apartment. I rushed in and found the door was jarred open. I saw Paul struggling to defend my little sister Andromeda from a kid with a regular steel blade. The kid stabbed Paul in the gut and threw Andromeda to the ground kicking to force her to stay down. I ran toward Paul thinking of how to heal him, but I couldn't. He looked at me and said, "You are a great hero, Percy never forget that" as he took a last shuddering last breath and closed his eyes, never to opened again. My mother rushed in with a worried look on her face. The kid saw her and charged with his sword, slashing wildly and destroying everything. My mom dodged the blade and reached into her purse. I wasn't too sure, what she was going to do until she pulled out a celestial bronze knife. I screamed for her to stop. I would have rushed in and attacked, but I kept hosing down the fire before it reached Andromeda. I yelled at Andromeda to get out of there, but she wouldn't move. She was shaking in shock and fear at what happened to Paul. Every time the fire died down, another explosion erupted… forcing me to stay away from the kid and my mother. I heard a scream and I turned to see my mother on her knees with a sword through her stomach. The boy had kicked her side onto her side and spat on her face. I tried to attack, but the fire wouldn't stop. I watched helplessly as the boy took the sword out and lifted my mother by the throat. He dragged her towards the window and forced her out as she dangled five stories up in the air. She turned to me and said "Percy, I love you". With that, she fell to her death, screaming until she hit the pavement. After that, he walked out and at the last second, I saw him take of his helmet and turn to me. I saw his face and my body filled with rage. For who I saw there was Marcus Johnson, the man who ruined my life. He put one finger to an earpiece and said "throw the rest". The next thing I felt was a gigantic explosion and I was blown backward into a wall. Everything was blurry and was buzzing. I shook my head trying to clear my mind and look for Andromeda. I saw her entire body burned with one last cheery smile as if she was happy that she was going to see her mother and father again. I sat there sobbing while holding my little sister when the firefighters broke in to get me out.

**So how did you like it? Was it too much or does it need more. Review, favorite, and share.**

**See you next time for more betrayal. **


	3. A new purpose

**Hey guys, how are you all doing today? Chapter 3 is on the Warriors of Chaos. Before we start in the next chapter, should I update frequently with short chapters or take a bit longer and with longer chapters. Tell me in the reviews. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV**

I walked back to camp covered with blood, scars, and burns all over my body. My face was smeared with ash and soot. I went to Firework Beach to wash and heal myself. When I stuck my hand in, nothing happened. I wasn't healed, cleaned or anything. Therefore, I walked back to camp wondering what just happened. As I walked past the mess hall while going to my cabin, I saw everyone gathered up. I went to go see what the big deal was. What I saw was Marcus on the stage with someone I did not expect, my father Poseidon. He stood in front of everyone and announced, "This is my favorite son, Marcus Johnson. As soon as my son Perseus comes back, I will disown him, for he is no hero unlike Marcus here." I stormed into the room radiating in waves of anger. "Don't bother Poseidon," I said with a deadly calm voice. "You're not my father. If you were, you would have saved my family," I said as my voice filled with rage, pain, and betrayal. I uncapped Anaklusmos and threw it at them. It landed at my relatives' feet. Poseidon appeared beside me grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him. "Don't walk away from me, we are family" said Poseidon. I turned around and hit his arm away "blood makes you related and loyalty makes you family," I growled. I stalked to my cabin until I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I rushed to a mirror, and I saw a trident with a line through it. It was starting to fade, but I could see that I lost my power over water, that I was disowned. I went into my cabin to grab all my stuff and then walked toward Rachel's cave to sleep there. The next two days, I spent time with Annabeth, but she was distant as if she did not want to be there. It was July 4, 2014 and I was planning to propose during the fireworks. W_hat can is say I… am a romantic guy_. I went over to cabin 6 to ask Annabeth to meet me on the beach at 7:00 pm. All she said was "sure "and went back to her laptop. Later, that night I went to the cave and picked up and an engagement ring. It was silver with an emerald that glittered in the light. Engraved on the band, it said _wise girl and seaweed brain. _ I ran toward the beach determined to get there before the fireworks started. When I got to the beach there was a mass of demigods yelling "KISS, KISS, KISS" and then, there was a loud cheer. I moved up to see who the new couple was. When I saw who it was, everything quieted. All I heard was the cheer turning into a dull roar. I felt as if all the color in the world was bleached and faded. For the first few seconds, all I felt was misery and dread. For the last person I thought cared about me left. Because in the center of the crowd was Annabeth, passionately kissing Marcus.

I managed to stutter "Annabeth" she turned towards me with a smug smile. I was filled with so much rage and misery that it filled me with raw power. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"I screamed. She scoffed "isn't it obvious that I'm cheating on you, just like you did to me". That is when it truly hit me; when I truly understood that, I had lost everything and everyone that I cared about.

How could you think I would cheat on you? I have always loved you from the first time I met you. I would never cheat on you because of my fatal flaw, which is loyalty to the ones I loved. I would have given my life for you. I would have done everything in my power to keep you from harm. Do you know why? Because I loved you deeply and I thought, you did as well. I went to Tartarus for you because I loved you. I went after you. Why? Because you, Annabeth Chase was worth it. I turned down godhood so I could be with you. Did you know that when I bathed in the river Styx, I had to think of the one thing that would keep me going, that tied me to mortality? The thing that kept me mortal was you. Just know that when you need me to save you, I won't be there".

I was about to turn and run away, but I remembered on last thing " Marcus, in case Annabeth doesn't cheat on you and moves on to the next great hero…here, have this" and as it would be said that I gave him the ring. The ring that I thought would be my savior from all that has happened.

I sprinted into the woods hoping for something to free me from all the pain that has happened. I came across a gigantic drakon that could breathe fire, as well as spit poison. I walked up to it and woke it up by knocking on its head. It looked at me more in wonder than hunger. I simply asked it for a favor. All it did was look at me. Like _WTF, is this kid seriously asking a drakon for a favor? _I asked it to kill me, and to end my pain. Before it could move, it changed and shifted into a man. A man that would give me a new purpose.


	4. The Heir to The Throne

**Hey, everyone sorry for not updating so long. I was sick, and then too much homework, and then I wrote the list of excuses I am currently giving you. Anyway, I am very excited for this chapter. So on with the story.**

**Percy POV**

All I could do was gawk at the fact that a drakon turned into some guy. I got ready to pull out Riptide, but I remembered I didn't have it. I looked at the guy trying to figure who he was. From what I could tell, he was addicted to the color black. He wore a black suit, a black dress shirt, black tie, and black shoes. His skin was pitch black with shining lights all over it. His eyes were galaxies shining with light. I still couldn't figure out who he was. I was about to ask him that, but he announced himself first. "I am Chaos the creator of the universe, Father of all primordial, and one of the most powerful beings in universe". "Oh, cool" I said with my amazing skill with words. I mean, what you are supposed to say to that, like shout we are not worthy or bow. He laughs at the comment. He instantly looks serious as if he wasn't supposed to smile. "Percy, I have been watching you all your life and wish to give you a second chance at life," said Chaos. I personally was creeped out by that fact. "What do you mean second chance"? "Well, I mean instead of killing yourself, I will give you a choice to become the Prince of the Universe. "Chaos said. "You will become general of my armies," he said, "so do you accept my offer or are you going to kill yourself?" I was filled with happiness for the first time in days "I choose a second chance".

**Percy POV**

We were teleported into a large open air market with vendors yelling and trying to haggle a price. When we started walking, I noticed that most weren't human. In fact, some were even monsters. I saw aliens, monsters, gods, mortals, nymphs, satyrs, and some demigods. As we passed, they bowed to chaos and gave confused looks at me. Finally, we reached a gigantic palace, which made Olympus look like a small cottage. It was made of marble, gold, stygian iron, and a silver, which I did not recognize. Chaos sensing my confusion explained, "This is Chaos silver, the rarest metal in the world and has the power to kill an immortal, but I use it because it looks cool". I smiled at that and was somewhat surprised as well. I figured he would be like the gods bragging about his power and titles. Yet, chaos remained humble and acted as if a regular human would, minus the awesome powers. We then entered a throne room with pillars 1,000 feet up so you couldn't see the top. "Percy come in here" Chaos said, "you're going to sign the contract and then you get your stuff." I walked into a room with a long conference table and a stack of papers at the end. I read the contract which was in Greek (praise dyslexia). This is what it said:

_I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, promise to fight in the name of Chaos and do whatever necessary to protect inhabitants of any planet. I also accept the blessing of Chaos and swear to be forever loyal to him. I will use the powers given to me wisely and will not use it to arm any being unless absolutely necessary. I accept immortality and the rank and position of commander of the chaos army and shall become the personal assassin of Chaos. I shall also become one of Chaos' intergalactic diplomats and be his second in command at the Primordial Council._

I could do nothing, but look shocked at the power he was going to give me. I mean, we just met and he just wants to hand that all to me. "Sir, why would you give me all this? I mean, I'm just some guy who killed a few monsters," I said. He looked at me shocked while giving a pretty good of a fish. "Seriously, why wouldn't I trust you? You've lead an army of demigods against the armies of Kronos at the age of 16 and lead the 12th Legion and the Amazons against the army of Polybotes." Chaos answered. "Oh and Percy, there is one thing the contract did not say. I would like for you to be my adoptive son; therefore your powers would greatly increase and you would become the heir to the Universe," Chaos said. "I would gladly become your son, for all that you've done for me today is more than Poseidon has ever done in my entire life".

Later on, Chaos led me to my room, which was just a room with wooden floors. He told me that later on the room would turn into anything you wanted. He showed me the training area, the kitchen, the throne room which had a newly added smaller version of Chaos' throne for me, and then HQ. FYI, HQ was a large building filled with monsters, satyrs, aliens and demigods. All were directed and filed into separate training areas. Outside there were hundreds of Halo looking drop ships with people boarding and getting off to or from missions. Each wore different armor styles with different symbols representing there rank and squad. Later, we walked back to the conference room, which was filled with five men who were waiting for chaos. "Commanders, this is Perseus Jackson and he is now the General of the Chaos army and you will be under his command," said Chaos. Everyone looked angry that the top position was being taken by some random kid. "Why is the position of General of the armies of Chaos being given to some random guy?" Someone said, "How do we know we can trust him?" Chaos replied, "He comes from a dark past and is very experienced and powerful". "Was he a traitor?" The same guy asked. "No but you will know him soon enough" Chaos said, "Percy, I will have to take all your memories and transfer it to the commanders. It is our initiation, so we know they can trust you". I was somewhat angry to hear that because he did not tell me. Nevertheless, it's something that I have to let people know if I want them to trust them. I nodded my head and a white light flew from my head and entered their minds. Their faces changed from anger to impressed to sad in a matter of seconds. After the light disappeared, they all rose from their chairs and knelt before me. "We, the commanders of Chaos army accept Perseus Jackson as our leader against the Forces of Order" they chanted "and we promise to remain loyal to him no matter the situation. This, we swear on the essence of Chaos." The man who spoke out earlier said, "I am sorry for not trusting you, for I thought you were just a random unqualified and inexperienced kid. But, I was wrong you deserve this more than anyone else" he said. "Thank you …umm what was your name?" I asked. "My name is Alexios Hondros, Commander of Alpha squad, second best squad in the army" he replied. "Who's the best squad?" I asked. "You'll see" was all he said before he turned around and walked away grinning.

We all went to the throne room where everyone in the army was gathered. Chaos walked up to his throne and turned. I walked up in front of him and knelt before him. "Do you Perseus Jackson, promise to uphold the expectations and duties as the heir to the throne, general of the armies of Chaos, a member of the primordial council, my intergalactic diplomat, and my personal assassin" Chaos boomed. "I do" I replied. "Then I, Chaos give you my blessing and powers for you to fight the Forces of Order and protect the universe from evil." Chaos finished. A loud crack rang throughout the room as I changed. I saw myself in the mirror and I saw that I had grown about 4 inches, became super lean and noticeably athletic looking. My clothes started changing to a royal princely looking outfit. I had a cape, with a black toga, dotted with actual stars, and combat boots. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened, even Chaos looked surprised. Suddenly, the throne room shook with cheers and yells. Several girls just stared at me, drooling slightly while their boyfriends just looked impressed. After the cheering died down, the crowd chanted, "All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Chaos, the creator of worlds"

Chaos and I walked back to the conference room for more presents. "Perseus, I have one last gift for you," Chaos announced, "you already know that Alpha Squad is the second best squad in the army". "Well, the best squad is the Elite squad, your squad; unfortunately it is empty" Chaos explained "which means I will allow you to choose anyone alive or dead to join your squad".

**There you go people that was a longer chapter that usual I hope you enjoyed. Please review and suggest the powers Percy will have. OH and another thing, to challenge you to a review.**


	5. Getting the band back together

**Hey everyone. Ok I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time. I blame school (don't we all) for my not updatingness. I was also busy thinking about different stories (which I am going to do after this story because I don't juggle 5 stories at a time) and pairings and such. So first off, for the pairing the choices are going to be Zoe, calypso, or none. I'm not doing Pertemis because seriously she is the man hating, virgin, maiden goddess gonna date Percy like c'mon. Anyway please choose your pairings in reviews and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not some old white guy from Texas; therefore I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

**Previously**

"Perseus, I have one last gift for you," Chaos announced, "you already know that Alpha Squad is the second best squad in the army". "Well, the best squad is the Elite squad, your squad; unfortunately it is empty" Chaos explained "which means I will allow you to choose anyone alive or dead to join your squad".

**Percy POV**

When he said that I could feel immense guilt that had been weighing me down for years, I never really talked about it much because I kept trying to forget my mistakes. It was my fault that my friends died and now I had a chance to give them a second chance just as I got. "I want Zoe, Beckendorf, Silena, Calypso (Leo didn't go back to Ogygia), and … Luke." I said "but, I want to go and ask them if they want to take up the offer". "That's ok with me, let's go" Chaos said and we teleported to the underworld.

When we popped into the underworld after I changed into a leather jacket, black jeans, a black shirt with the chaos symbol ( a black hole), and black Nikes (black is a major thing for chaos) then chaos told me to stand still and he started whispering in a language I didn't recognize. White mist started to swirl around me and form into a ghost. I tried to figure out who it was, but I was having a tough time figuring it out. Thankfully, Chaos came to the rescue and told me that the ghost was me which honestly didn't help, because I got even more confused on why my ghost was in front of me. "Your ghost is here because the gods will never stop looking for you unless they think your dead, therefore you are officially dead" Chaos explained. "Okay, so you're saying that while imp up there saving people, ghost is going to be chilling in Elysium? And another thing, will my ghost have its own conscious or is it going to just stand there forever? "I asked. "No, I have my own conscious, but I have all your memories, even fake ones on how we died" said Ghost-me said. "Oh" was all I had to say. I mean my dad just told me that he killed me for a good reason. What are you supposed to say? "Yeah, so um peace out. I'm gonna go up to Charon to enter the underworld" Ghost-me said "thank goodness I have like 20 drachmas on me… bye". And with that, he floated away flipping a golden drachma. "Well, since we got that taken care of, let's get your friends back" Chaos said. He raised both hands in front of him and chanted what sounded similar to Nico when he summoned ghosts. There were four swirls of purple mist that appeared, each holding a ghost in the center. When the mist dissipated, there stood Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, and … Luke. Beckendorf and Silena were holding hands and each holding a coffee. Zoe was wearing a slightly annoyed look on her face and had an arrow locked and pointed at me. Luke just looked confused and started drifting around aimlessly bumping into trees and boulders. When Beckendorf, Silena, and Zoe realized who it was, they tackled me into a hug while Luke kept running into a boulder. I was soon bombarded with questions, like who won the war, did anyone die, why was I here in the underworld, who was this guy next to me and so on and so forth. Silena asked the question I dreaded answering "how is Annabeth?" One look at my face was all she needed, but the others looked confused which is expected from non-Aphrodite children. I didn't feel like talking about it, because if I did I would probably destroy something. So I asked chaos to do a memory transfer on what happened this past week. After a couple minutes, they started crying which really caught me off guard. With Silena, I could understand since she is the one who secretly started to shipping of Percabeth; but Beckendorf and Zoë, why would they care? Beckendorf started cursing that he never was friends with her. Zoë just looked sad that a maiden girl could be as bad as boys, and Silena was sobbing and writing replacements for Percabeth (perzoe or percalypso you guys choose). After they calmed down, I asked, "Why is Luke like that?" as I pointed to Luke who was now currently bouncing off a tree. "It's a side effect of being in asphodel" Beckendorf explained "it will wear off after 10-15 minutes or so". See unlike what most people think, Luke didn't go to Elysium. The judges didn't think that his decision, though it saved the world, outweighed the pain he had caused others, so he got sent to stand in a wheat field for all of eternity. "How do you know all of this?" I asked. "Nico" he answered with a shrug. Man, still can't get over the fact that someone spends most of his time with the dead than the living. Next thing you know, he is going to have a zombie girlfriend. Thinking about Nico made me wonder if I should ask him and Thalia to join too, but I knew I shouldn't. Thalia couldn't just abandon the hunters and Nico doesn't like being around people and doesn't trust them which is a problem when you're in a team. So I dismissed the thought. I realized they still didn't know why I was here. "So guys, this is Chaos the creator of the universe and my new adoptive father after everything happened" I said "and I was wondering if you would like to come back to life and join my team in the Chaos army". They all looked shocked for two reasons. For one, they're not allowed to come back to life and two, they were meeting the most powerful being in the world which happens to be my dad. Silena was the first to snap out of it and said surprisingly "as romantic as it was to spend the rest of my afterlife with my true love, it's getting kind of boring and I'm sure Charlie will agree". Beckendorf just nodded and continued sipping his coffee. I turned to Zoë who was deeply thinking until she finally looked up with a smile " Well then if I would have a team, I can't think of any man who has my respect, except for you and Beckendorf, but I might have problems with Luke since he got me killed… otherwise I'm in". I realized that she wasn't talking in old English anymore with all those thee, thy, and thou. I was about to mention it but Zoë cut me off "and yes I am speaking modern English, some of the other dead hunters taught me". I turned to Luke but saw him gnawing on a rock so I decided to get back to him. "Well now that that's settled. Let's go to pick up someone else" and with that Chaos teleported us to Ogygia.

**Percy POV**

We flashed into a garden filled with flowers and herbs. I might not be much of a guy who's into garden, but even I had to be impressed. There was everything from honeysuckle to lilacs to rosemary to thyme, but there was one flower that brought back memories that made me want to cry. I turned around and said "umm… guys, I need to handle this alone". I turned back around and started toward a cave that smelled of cinnamon and juniper.

**Luke **

I wake up standing next to Silena, Beckendorf, Zoë, and some guy with pitch black skin and a black suits filled with… are those stars? The guy in the star suit turned and started to explain what was going on with inputs of Beckendorf, Silena, and Zoë. I accepted the offer without a second thought. I mean come on, the chance to be able to atone for my mistakes and saving the world is a lot better than standing in a wheat field for all eternity. I looked at Silena and Beckendorf who looked angry that I accepted the offer, but I could understand why they would. I played with Silena's emotions and blackmailed her against camp. For Beckendorf ,I got him killed when he sacrificed himself to stop the cruise ship from reaching New York, but he died for no reason. The cruise ship barely mattered in the second titan war. To Zoë, I kidnapped what to her was her mother; got one of her hunt sisters killed and killed her. My eyes filled with unshed tears of all the horror and pain that I caused and all the death and torture I caused families. I kneeled and I said with my voice cracking "I swear on the river Styx that I regret every evil act that I have ever done and I beg you to find it in your heart to forgive me for my actions". Their eyes that were cold, calculating and held no mercy softened to caring eyes filled with understanding and forgiveness. Silena stepped forward lifted my head to face her. When she looked at me with a tender look on her face which looked almost motherly, I broke down. Tears running down my cheeks, my breath shuddering as I tried to get myself, I felt a hand on my shoulder the size of a catcher's mitt. I looked up and saw Beckendorf smiling down at me with look of reassurance that made me feel accepted. I looked behind both of them to Zoë who didn't look as nice or as forgiving as Beckendorf or Silena, but looked convinced and gave me a half smile. Now I only had one more person to ask for forgiveness and that was going to be the toughest because I caused the most pain to Percy (well, besides Annabeth but after what she did, I think that she was even worse than Kronos). I waited for Percy to come back with someone that no one knew except chaos because he had a grin on his face like something entertaining was about to happen.

**Percy POV**

I walked toward the cave and saw food being floated through the air and heard the sound of singing that filled me with nostalgia. I passed under a silk curtain and saw Calypso wearing a Greek dress and a gold armband. She let her hair down and was singing while mashing up herbs into a paste. She must have heard me enter because she abruptly turned knocking the bowl over. Her face flashed with different expressions. First happiness, excitement, sadness and the end result pure rage. She picked up a dough roller and lunged at me, swinging it erratically. I was truly terrified at the dough roller and the damage it could inflict on my poor head. I did what most people would have done in my situation, I ran for my life screaming at the top of my lungs.

**Calypso POV**

My entire time on Ogygia, I taught myself one rule that I should always stand by, that rule was to never hope. To never long for something because I know that my wish will never come true. So when I saw Percy walk through that door sure I was happy that he came back and excited that I was going to leave my prison/home. Yet, I also felt sad and angry that he left me feeling completely empty just like the others did when they drifted away. My anger that he had the decency to come back, smiling like he never hurt me made me want to knock some sense into him, not like he had any to begin with. So I ended up actually trying to knock some sense into him with the modern invention that Hermes called a dough roller. He started running after my first swing and I kept chasing him, catching him in the back, the arms and eventually the head. He dove to the ground and curled up into a little ball covering his head. After five minutes of hitting him over and over again, I heard someone cough and looked up. I saw a tall, buff African American man with his arm wrapped around a beautiful tall Asian girl with long black hair and blue eyes. Next to them stood a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes with a scar running from the bottom of his eye all the way down to his chin. Standing behind them stood a young girl around the age of 14 with black hair, volcanic black eyes and coppery skin. Next to them was a tall man with pitch black skin with white dots that looked stars and a black suit. All of them looked like they were trying there hardest not to laugh, even the man in the suit. Percy got up and gave them a look that said shut or you will feel the wrath of Perseus Jackson. He turned to me and said "look Calypso, I know that you're mad at me, but technically I didn't forget because I made the gods swear to free you, but they didn't." I wanted to hit him, but then a sudden realization hit me "Wait, how are you even here, how are any of you here?" I said. Percy flashed me the biggest grin "We're taking you home".

**Okay, that is that next chapter they get their names, weapons, powers and ranks. Yes if you are wondering I did change the name to The Spartans of Chaos and you will find out why next chap. Also tell me if you want calypso x Percy or Zoe x Percy or Percy x none. Until next time BYE!**


	6. Important notice 1

Hello everyone and I am having some tough time writing. Recently I asked all of you if you could tell me if you wanted Perzoe or Perlypso and I received very few responses. I realized many of you may not have seen my question or just ignored it therefore I will make it more clear for all of you.

**Percy x Zoe**

**Percy x Calypso**

**Percy x No one**

There are your choices please choose and answer in the reviews. I will need a decent amount of votes before I progress with the story. I hope that there will be no other author's notes in the future. I will resubmit this message over and over until I get enough and when I do get enough it shall be deleted.

**PS. NO PERTEMIS.**


End file.
